Knife
A knife is a tool used for a large variety of tasks, including making logs into bows using the Fletching skill. This is also an excellent tool for cutting through webs, especially to the Mage Arena in the deep wilderness. Knives can be bought in the Catherby general store, the Shantay Pass Shop, from Jofridr Mordstatter inside the bank in Neitiznot, and from Polypore Dungeon Supplies as well as having respawns on a table in the Musa Point general store, in a house behind the bank in Catherby, behind the axe shop in Lumbridge and on a table in Lumbridge Castle's cellar. Knives can be stored in the Toolbelt. Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 49 Goblin|Combat=2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 16, 120|Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} Levels 50 to 99 Levels 100 and above Uses Uses for knives are as follows: * Shaping logs in the Fletching skill * Slashing webs * Slicing and dicing oranges, limes, bananas, lemons, and pineapples in the Cooking skill * Cutting cacti in the Kharidian Desert to fill waterskins * Chopping up such things as tuna, sweetcorn, and tomatoes into bowls * Hollowing calquats to form calquat kegs * Scraping off sap from an evergreen tree while having a bucket in the inventory to make a bucket of sap * Making chocolate dust by using it on a chocolate bar * Cutting a fish using Barbarian Training in Baxtorian Falls to obtain various parts of the fish with multiple uses * Setting up deadfall traps in the Hunter skill * Cutting cheese slices from a cheese wheel Spawn points Knife spawn points are as follows: * Lumbridge, behind the axe store * Lumbridge castle's kitchen and kitchen cellar. * House south-west of Seers' Village bank. * The general store in Karamja. * North of Rellekka near the rock crabs, though they are hard to see here due to size. * of the Varrock General Store. * In the Varrock Sewers by the level 48 giant spiders after the web which makes it an inconvenient spawn point. * Ground floor of Sorcerer's Tower. * House north-east of Catherby bank (the house with a sink). * By the Mage Arena after a web which is another inconvenient spawn point. * Top floor of a building in Meiyerditch * In the basement of the Temple of Ikov dungeon past a spider web and next to the boots of lightness. * Along the path of Gu'Tanoth, south-west of the market. * Up to 2 knives may be taken from Nyriki's crate for free. Where to buy Stores that sell knives are as follows: * Arnold Lydspor in the Piscatoris Fishing Colony * Heckel Funch in the south-east portion of Grand Tree * Jiminua's Jungle Store in South Karamja near deposit box * Arhein's Store in Catherby * Ali Morrisane's shop in Al Kharid * Jofridr Mordstatter inside the bank at Neitiznot * Most general stores Trivia *The current appearance of the item's inventory sprite resembles that of real-world Bowie knives. *In the early days of RuneScape Classic, free players could pick up a knife and throw it. *The equipable knife glitch in RuneScape Classic allowed players to wield a knife, giving very high strength bonuses that made players with level 1 Strength able to hit 10-20 hitpoints of damage (equivalent to 100-200 LP after an update on 3 March 2010, and roughly 1000-2000 LP in the Evolution of Combat). This glitch was later fixed. *The knife's inventory graphic was changed unannounced with the Elemental Workshop III update of 25 May 2010. The update made it look much sharper. *Seven knives are one of the ingredients of Iron Beer. See also *Sacred clay fletching knife *Volatile clay fletching knife es:Knife nl:Knife fi:Knife Category:Tools